Lifting beams are utilized in various applications to aid in lifting a load. Typically, a lifting beam is attached to an end of a lifting apparatus such as a crane or the like. The lifting beam provides connection points for connecting it to the load. The lifting beam is thus interposed between the end of the lifting apparatus and the load itself, and functions to distribute the forces of the load to effectuate safe and efficient lifting and movement of the load.
Unfortunately, contemporary lifting beams tend to be relatively heavy given the primary use of steel in the construction thereof as well as their overall complexity. It has been found that use of such beams adds an undesirable amount to the overall loading of the lifting apparatus when the combined weight of the lifting beam itself and the load are considered. Further, such lifting beams tend to be quite costly given the use of steel in their construction and their complexity. Yet further, such lifting beams are relatively heavy from the standpoint of manual handling.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lifting beam that advantageously performs its load bearing and balancing functionality but without the significant added weight and cost of contemporary beams.
The invention provides such a lifting beam. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.